Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be representatively classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Meanwhile, the demand for a flexible touch window has been increased recently. In other words, if the touch window is flexible or bendable, the experience of a user will extend. However, indium tin oxide (ITO), which is most extensively used a material for a transparent electrode of the touch panel, is easy to be physically damaged when the substrate is flexed and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is not suitable for a flexible device.
Meanwhile, the touch window includes a substrate having an active region to sense the position of an input device and an unactive region provided around the active region therein. In addition, the touch window includes an electrode part to sense the input device and a wire for the electrical connection of the electrode part. The electrode part is formed in the active region, and the wire is formed the active region or the unactive region.
In this case, the wire is generally formed of metal. When the wire is formed in the active region, transparency may not be ensured. Even if the metallic wire has a thin thickness, the total reflection and the vertically uniform shape of the metal make the metallic wire outstand, so that a problem may occur in visibility.
In addition, the whole thickness of a touch device needs to be reduces by reducing the thickness of the touch window.